The Lost Voice
by Qalipan
Summary: Kau bukan lagi seseorang yang kukenal. Seseorang yang sama sekali asing dalam duniaku. Seseorang yang tak pernah ada dalam masa laluku–masa lalu kita. /testing fic setelah sekian lama hiatus/


Kau bukan lagi seseorang yang kukenal. Seseorang yang sama sekali asing dalam duniaku. Seseorang yang tak pernah ada dalam masa laluku–masa lalu kita. Aku takkan mencerca waktu yang telah memisahkan kita. Bukan waktu yang telah merubahmu, melainkan ego orang-orang disekelilingmu. Ya, semua ini juga salahku. Yang tak berdaya untuk mencegah kepergianmu. Yang tanpa kusadari adalah saat terakhir kali aku bisa bercengkrama denganmu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, meski kau takkan mengingatnya lagi. Meski kau bukan dirimu lagi. Aku akan tetap tersenyum untukmu.

* * *

**The Lost Voice**

A Hetalia Axis Powers' fanfiction

Disclaimer by Hidekaz Himaruya

.o.

_Backgroundmusic: Luka Megurine – The Little Mermaid_

* * *

"_Nesia! Aku membawakanmu sup jagung. Makanlah selagi masih hangat."_

"_Eh, umm..."_

"_Tidak apa. Aku sudah makan, kok. Kau pasti lapar, kan?"_

"_Tidak apa? Kau tidak mencurinya dari para penjaga, kan?"_

"_Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."_

"_..."_

"_Sudah, makan saja. Apa perlu aku suapi sekalian?"_

"_Tidak butuh! Aku bisa sendiri, kok."_

"_Hehe, baguslah kalau begitu."_

.o.o.o.

Sensasi dingin air merasuk melalui pori-pori wajah, menjalar pula melalui telapak tangan yang basah terkena air pagi itu. Meski demikian, Nesia terus membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali hingga beban maya dalam kepalanya berhenti dan membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di air. Katub bibirnya sedikit terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada refleksi dirinya tersebut. Tapi pikiran berkecamuk itu terlalu kuat dan takkan cukup ia limpahkan pada kata-kata.

"Jangan berlama-lama. Kita harus pergi secepatnya," perintah seorang pria yang datang menghampirinya dengan menaiki seekor kuda berwarna putih kepirangan.

"Ah, ya!" Nesia dengan sigap menyambar kudanya yang ia istirahatkan di bawah pohon dekat danau dan bergegas menyusul pria tadi yang mendahuluinya pergi.

Suara hentakan kaki kuda yang menghasilkan gaya gesek dengan bumi terdengar begitu riuh. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua selama di perjalanan. Mereka sama-sama memacu kencang kudanya. Mengejar waktu yang tentunya takkan menunggu mereka. Padang rumput safana, hutan cemara, hingga udara pagi yang menusuk tidak membuat mereka gentar. Karena mereka telah bertekad dalam satu tujuan.

"Menyerang istana?" Nesia terbelalak kaget. "Nether, apa kau sudah gila!"

Nether tidak bereaksi apapun menanggapi. Ia terus saja mengasah mata pedangnya tanpa menghiraukan reaksi penolakan Nesia.

"Nether! Kau tak mungkin bisa menerobos masuk! Itu mustahil! Apalagi luka akibat penyerangan pertama itu belum cukup sembuh," Nesia berusaha meyakinkan Nether. Ia amat cemas kejadian di benteng istana akan terulang kembali. Apalagi Nether hendak menyusup ke istana seorang diri kali ini.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tidak tanpa Switz dan Prussen!"

Melihat Nether yang acuh dan berniat pergi menjauh darinya, Nesia mencegahnya. "Dengar, Neth. Jangan ceroboh dengan bertindak sendiri. Tunggulah sampai daya tempur kita kembali pulih."

"Nesia," Nether menatap mata penuh kekhawatiran di hadapannya dengan sangat tajam–sontak Nesia merasa ngeri. "Aku tak akan tinggal diam setelah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adik-adikku. Akan kubunuh raja keparat itu beserta para pengawal brengseknya!"

"Jangan!" Teriak Nesia dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ekspresi Nether berubah dingin. "Sudahlah, Nesia. Keberadaanmu hanya akan menghambat misi semuanya," ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Nesia yang menunduk menahan perasaan remuknya.

"Dia...adalah teman masa kecilku. Teman yang sangat berarti bagiku,"

_/Hei, siapa namamu?/_

"Aku datang dari negri yang jauh untuk bertemu dengannya–untuk membawanya pulang,"

_/Aku?/_

"Dan kalau ada seseorang yang pantas menghajarnya..."

_/Kau bisa memanggilku Aussie/_

"Biarlah itu menjadi tugasku!"

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**


End file.
